


do not think i flatter

by Anonymous



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Canon Era, Dom/sub, Enjolras Lives, Grantaire Angst, Grantaire Lives, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Poor Grantaire, Post-Barricade, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Two years after the barricade fell, Grantaire is sold to a new master.
Relationships: Grantaire/Original Male Character, Montparnasse/Jean Prouvaire
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Les Misérables Kink Meme Anonymous Fills





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> title from one of my favorite hamlet monologues

A kick to the ribs aroused Grantaire from his shallow sleep, but as he awoke he did not make any move to protect himself from future blows. Grantaire instead dutifully rose to his knees, back straight and head bowed.

“You’ve been bought.” Grantaire made the mistake of meeting eye level with his Master upon hearing those words, earning himself a swift backhand across the face. “Don’t forget your place, boy.” His Master snapped. “You have been bought by a wealthy acquaintance of mine. As much as I’d love to keep you, my mistress has grown tired with what she calls my ‘obsession’ over you. You will obey your new master, is that understood?”

“Yes, Master.” Grantaire mumbled, eyes fixed firmly on the floor again.

“Good.”

And with that, Grantaire’s Master firmly attached a lead to his collar and dragged him upstairs to the parlor.

Grantaire settled in the center of the room, naked, kneeling, and perfectly obedient.

“This is the boy.” Grantaire’s Master crooned. "He's well worth your money, I assure you."

All Enjolras could do was stare in shock at the man he had thought to be dead for two years.

The man he had just bought.


	2. Chapter 2

Enjolras barely paid attention during the whole transaction.

He paid all the promised francs and made quips about how well behaved Grantaire was, and how unfair it was of Monsieur Gaspard’s mistress to make him sell Grantaire in the first place, how lucky he was to get him at such a price, but didn’t really pay attention to his own words.

Enjolras was fixated wholeheartedly on the sight of Grantaire, dark curls matted and occasionally pulled on by the man standing over him, little whimpers leaving the naked man’s dry and cracked lips.

And finally, finally it was over.

Grantaire was shoved all too harshly at Enjolras, who tried to keep his face blank as he took the lead attached to Grantaire’s collar in his hand.

Enjolras bid Monsieur Gaspard goodbye and left, Grantaire following behind him, on his hands 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, so next chapter i promise well see some plot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theyre home!

They returned to Enjolras’ home with little fanfare. Enjolras lived in a nice house, having grudgingly reconnected with his parents after the barricades. He lived with the other amis that had survived the barricade (except for Marius, who now lived with Cosette), and was honestly surprised that they didn’t all despise him for the failure of their revolution. The house was occupied by Enjolras, Combeferre, Bossuet, Éponine, Jehan, and most surprisingly, Montparnasse. Montparnasse was the reason Jehan was alive, he had snatched him away from the national guardsmen before they could shoot him. No one really knew how, but what mattered was that Jehan was alive. Enjolras paced the parlor, Grantaire still naked and now kneeling in the center of the room, head bowed.

Enjolras wished Combeferre was home, but he was out, doing something that Enjolras no longer remembered.

His brain was fried, his only thought at this point was Grantaire.

Grantaire, in front of him, very much alive.

Grantaire was also very naked, a fact Enjolras was very much trying to ignore, because it was wrong to become aroused at the sight of him when he had so clearly been abused.

Enjolras could not let himself be blinded by his feelings from the past, the distraction before had led to most of his friends getting killed.

“Excuse me for speaking out of turn, but are you stressed, Master?” Grantaire’s voice piped up, and it was nothing like before, Enjolras thought. Grantaire sounded small, almost shy. His voice was shaky and weak, not deep and confident as it always was before. He used to love arguing with Enjolras, tearing apart the flaws in his speeches.

“I’m not your Master.” Enjolras snapped, the memories of how Grantaire had been before making him angry. Not angry at the past Grantaire, but angry at himself for treating him the way he did. He had always been so harsh with him, for no reason. He had been obsessed with him, loved him, and yet scorned him at every chance. How could he have assumed Grantaire dead without searching further for him? It was his fault he was like this. And to be called such a vile honorific? It made Enjolras’ blood boil thinking that he had allowed this to happen.

Grantaire let out a whimper and shrunk in on himself.

It was at that opportune moment that Jehan and Montparnasse, having heard Enjolras’ shout, entered the parlor.

“If you could be quiet for one moment of your life, we were busy-” Montparnasse started to complain, and then he and Jehan saw the figure in front of Enjolras.

Jehan stared in shock, a small sobbing sound escaping his lips.

“What have you done, Enjolras?” Montparnasse sighed, crossing the room to stand in front of Grantaire. He pulled off his coat and wrapped it around Grantaire’s naked shoulders.

At that, Grantaire looked up, and started to undo Montparnasse’s trousers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> saw clips from vikings which made me wanna hurt r :))

“Grantaire, stop.” Montparnasse said, calm but firm.

Grantaire shrunk again, pulling his hands away as if he had been burned.

Jehan sank onto the sofa, buried his head in his hands, and wept.

“I didn’t do anything!” Enjolras shouted.

“Keep your bloody voice down.” Montparnasse hissed. He didn’t like when you yelled before, and he certainly doesn’t like it any more now.”

“Don’t you dare tell me what he wants-” Enjolras growled, but Montarnasse’s attention was once again upon Grantaire.

“Do you know who I am?” Montparnasse asked gently.

Grantaire shook his head too quickly, eyes full of fear.

Montparnasse frowned.

“I know Apollo bought me-” Grantaire said, eager to please, and then his mouth snapped shut. “I’m sorry.” He whimpered, and quickly fell forward from kneeling so he was fully touching the ground, prostrate like he was praying.

“Apollo.” Enjolras said softly, as if tasting the word on his tongue.

“Fetch water.” Montparnasse said, turning sharply to Enjolras. “I’m sure he’s thirsty.”

Enjolras nodded and scurried away.

Montparnasse sighed again, head reeling, having no honest clue of what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this is short, writing is hard


	5. Chapter 5

Grantaire sobbed, unable to hold back the tears. He knew he would be punished for the noise, but all of it was too much.

He did remember everything, although he knew he wasn’t allowed to.

He remembered Enjolras, remembered every harsh word that his Apollo had ever thrown at him, and wept at his situation.

Enjolras had bought him,  _ him _ .

Why him?

Well he knew why, he was a well trained slave, and fun to hurt, and a good fuck. He was ugly, certainly, but he made up for it with how well he screamed and sobbed and took his punishments.

And Enjolras had bought him, surely to punish him further for his failures at the barricade.

But he yelled at him, told him he wasn’t his master.

Did Enjolras only buy him to reject him again, sink it into his mind how useless he was? How unwanted?

Montparnasse refused to be his master either, but maybe he could convince him otherwise. Or maybe he could convince him, with how good he was. Maybe he was doing the wrong approach, trying to please Enjolras. Convince Enjolras to take him as his slave.

But deep down, he still had that urge to please Enjolras.

He knew he shouldn’t be allowed to want, he was a slave, slaves weren’t allowed to want, but he wanted Enjolras as his master. He really did.

He simply sobbed on the floor, his back throbbing from being bent over himself so long, and his cuts from his previous night’s punishment were opening up again from the strain.

Grantaire was deaf to all that was happening around him, his blood was pounding loudly in his ears.

His eyes were trained on the floor, but blurry with tears so he wasn’t really looking.

He didn’t hear or see Enjolras come back with a pitcher of water, or Combeferre entering the house and asking what the hell was going on, or Montparnasse lifting Jehan into his arms and going to their room in the house.

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter was short, but the chapters will get longer!
> 
> to clarify, enjolras did buy grantaire to save him, but did not know it was grantaire until he saw him


End file.
